Also Adorable
by dark24971
Summary: Luffy gets sick. Some of the crew (mainly Zoro) take care of him. Zoro/Luffy


**'Ello. I can't remember what I wanted to say for this story, since I wrote it yesterday, but I think there was a mistake somewhere or something. If you find something, plz let me know. I obviously don't own One Piece. So enjoy.**

* * *

The crew gathered outside Luffy's room, staring at Chopper. The reindeer stood in front of them, a worrying look plastered on his face. No one could believe the words that came from his mouth.

"He's _sick_?" Zoro asked.

"More like, he can _get_ sick?" Sanji asked.

"Of course he can get sick," Nami answered. "He's human, after all. Well, I think so, at least."

"Yeah," Chopper said. "So let him rest, okay?"

"Can he stay still that long?" Usopp asked. "He likes to cause chaos."

"Should we take turns watching him?" Franky suggested. The turned to him. Considering how Luffy was, it wasn't a bad idea, but...

"Geez," Nami muttered. "We're more like babysitters instead of a crew."

"Yohohoho, but it is fun, isn't it?" Brook said.

"Shall we draw lots?" Usopp asked. They normally did so when Luffy needed looked after.

"Well, Chopper should rest," Nami said. "He's been up for an hour to tend to Luffy." The others nodded in agreement. He'd woken up in the middle of the night because Brook had heard Luffy coughing.

"Thanks." Chopper, now out of the run, turned around and started toward his room.

"So, shall I take first watch?" Robin asked. She didn't mind watching Luffy since she'd most likely be awake reading, anyway. Besides, she liked the overly excited captain.

"Are you sure?" Nami asked. When Robin smiled, she shrugged. "Then let's get some sleep."

The others followed Nami toward their own rooms, wondering why Luffy had suddenly gotten sick. True, he was always doing things that neglected his health, but he'd never gotten sick before.

Robin knocked softly on the door before entering. Luffy lied on his bed, eyes closed, cheeks flushed. She'd never seen him in such a vulnerable.

"Luffy, are you alright?" she asked. She wasn't even sure if the captain could hear her. When he didn't respond, she guessed he was asleep.

She sat on a chair near his bed, and looked around the room. No one really ever came in there, except for Nami and Zoro. Despite everyone in the crew being close, she somehow felt that those three were special. They were like siblings.

"So, how did you get sick?"

"Robin, your watch is over," Zoro said. She'd been looking out the window, staring at the sky. She got up and smiled to the first mate.

"He hasn't woken up yet," she informed, "but his fever isn't as bad."

"Thanks," Zoro mumbled.

When she left, Zoro went and stood over the bed. In truth, he hadn't ever seen his captain this week. He thought of him as strong, brave, and amazing. Of course, he had childish qualities, like being stubborn, selfish, and slow.

"Hey, Pirate King," he said, "when are you going to wake up?"

Luffy rolled over toward the first mate, but never opened his eyes. He had simply been reacted to his voice. Zoro sighed and put a hand on Luffy's forehead. He still had a fever.

This time, Luffy opened his eyes. He looked to Zoro, who smiled and removed his hand. Luffy looked around, taking his time waking up.

"Hungry," he mumbled. Zoro sat on his bed. Luckily, he had come prepared.

"Here," he said and handed Luffy an apple. He took, but didn't devour it. He ate it slowly.

"I don't feel well," Luffy realized.

Zoro smiled. "You think?"

"Why is Zoro here?" he asked.

"Making sure you get better," the first mate answered.

"I'm sick?" Luffy asked in surprise. Zoro held back a chuckled and nodded. "Wow. I haven't been sick for a long time."

"You've been sick before?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Back when Sabo was still alive. He took care of me. Ace tried to help, but he was being loud, so Sabo kicked him out."

Luffy lied back down, not minding making room for his first mate to remain sitting. He didn't know why he was in there, exactly, but he was glad. For some reason, he didn't want to be alone.

Zoro was tempted to ask who Sabo was, but since Luffy didn't talk about himself, and he wasn't feeling well, he didn't push the matter. But he had mentioned his brother, Ace, so Zoro assumed it was a family member.

"You feeling okay?" Zoro asked instead.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Luffy asked. It was just being sick. It couldn't kill him. If it couldn't kill him, of course he was okay.

Zoro thumped him on his forehead. Instead of pain, all Luffy felt was the coolness. He grabbed Zoro's hand and put it on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked with a laugh. Was his captain delirious?

"Your hand is cold," he mumbled.

"Want me to go get a cold wet cloth?"

"No, stay."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zoro asked. He knew Luffy liked company, but normally not as much as to ask people to stay with him.

"Yeah," the little captain said. He snugged into the blanket, making sure to keep Zoro's hand on his forehead.

Zoro sighed. Times like this is why he couldn't leave Luffy alone. He straightened out on the bed, getting comfortable. Luffy cuddled into him, getting sleepy again.

"Yeah, yeah, spoiled brat," Zoro said with a smile. He guessed times like this weren't so bad.

Luffy laughed weakly before his eyes closed and drifted back to sleep. Zoro ruffled the exhausted boy's hair.

He was adorable sometimes, too.


End file.
